This invention relates to easels, hangers and display frames and has particular reference to combination easel and hanger devices that are attached to a picture frame member when in use. More specifically, this invention relates to display members that are especially suitable either for displaying framed pictures and the like at a slight angle from the vertical on horizontal surfaces or for hanging framed pictures and the like from generally vertical surfaces such as walls.